The present disclosure relates to an electronic element, and more particularly to a reconfigurable logic device.
Semiconductor-based logic devices are the most important and high value-added field in integrated circuits that perform and process complex functions, and research groups and companies are conducting research thereon. The logic devices are a core field for carrying out various operations, and are a key field that leads the semiconductor market together with the memory elements.
On the other hand, in the recent logic device, since the silicon electronic element technology approaches the physical limit, it is difficult to reduce the size of the element and the nano-sized element process is consuming a lot of cost. As a result, the emergence of next generation electronic elements becomes necessary. For example, research has been conducted on electronic elements using the concept of using spin, which is a quantum mechanical property of electrons, rather than simply improving or miniaturizing existing elements.